Wining the bet
by The Horseman
Summary: Beka has a bet with someone


Notes: Andromeda f/f fanfic - Beka/Tyr, Beka/Rommie. If this is illegal in your country/you're under age/you don't like this, then back out and visit CNN for dry articles on the Middle East Crises. R I suppose, although I'm no damn good at rating stuff  
  
Disclaimer: OK, I think that we all know that Andromeda doesn't belong to me. It belongs to the Commonwealth High Guard...Yep, bad joke. This is a not-for-profit piece of entertainment, and I have no money anyway. Anything canon - theirs. Anything original - mine.  
  
Four_Horsemen_of_the_apocalypse@hotmail.com for constructive criticism. Flames will be deleted  
  
In the unlikely event of anyone wanting to archive this, I'd like to know beforehand. It's just that I like to keep track of my fic  
  
The guys at Dumblaws.com contributed absolutely nothing to the writing of this fic. I'd like to thank them anyway.  
  
Summary: Set during 'Forced Perspective'. One thing has always puzzled me about that episode. Where was Rommie? *  
  
Wining the bet  
  
By the Horseman  
  
Beka Valentine flicked her eyes open, and took in the room around her.  
  
She eased herself out of the slumbersome grip that Tyr had on her, stopping halfway through when the Neitzchen grunted slightly. She held herself very still, as Tyr released his grip on her, and turned over to face the other wall  
  
She quietly breathed a sigh of relief, and gently moved the blanket which they'd eventually found themselves under. She inched herself over the edge of the bed, and her feet hit the floor as silently as she could make them  
  
Beka crouched at the edge of the bed and paused as she waited for the inevitable question from the Neitzchen. But either Tyr wasn't bothered about where she was going, or she'd actually not woken him up.  
  
She breathed a second sigh of relief, and thanked whatever God was looking over her for her good luck. She hadn't actually believed that she'd be able to avoid rousing her new lover's almost supernatural senses.  
  
She pulled herself up to her full height, and stood there naked in the middle of the room, quickly observing the scene around her. How the hell had they ended up here? She barely remembered anything after the second bottle of wine had been finished, somewhere up in Command as far as she could remember.  
  
She felt tired. She'd heard rumours about the size of Neitzchens (OK, who hadn't..?), but she'd never have believed that they were really that true (and if Tyr was anything to go by, the rumours were only half-way there)  
  
They were in Beka's quarters. As she crept towards the door, tip-toeing over the rubbish on the floor, she smiled at mementoes that she had kept in her room, reminders that she'd had a life before Andromeda. As much as she loved the ship, the Maru had been a hell of a ride. Sometimes, she missed hearing Harper shout out that they had five minutes power left, or Trance panicking because there was a nitrogen leak in cargo hold two..  
  
She shook her head. Life on the Maru might have been fun sometimes. But it was hard, dangerous, and she'd be insane to try and return to it. Besides, she had somewhere to be  
  
She crept onwards to the door, step by tiny step, making sure that Tyr never stirred from the deep sleep he appeared to be in. She couldn't have exhausted a Neitzchen, could she?  
  
Beka chastised herself. If she went on at this rate, she'd never claim her prize  
  
She reached the door, and, as quietly as she could, she opened it. The door slid aside without a sound, and Beka inched her way around the door frame, suppressing a giggle as the cool breeze of the air-conditioning unit caressed her naked thigh, moving slowly upwards until...  
  
"Hey" she hissed as quietly as she could, "Cut that out!"  
  
The breeze fell until it was a slight presence over her centre. It stayed, gently stroking her, the unit angling it's fan to keep track of her movements until she was safely out in the corridor.  
  
Beka could feel her newfound wetness. How could this one person arouse her so much?  
  
She moved down the corridor, indifferent about her nakedness. There was no- one else on the ship that could see her, apart from the one person who mattered. As she sprinted, cat-like, down the main corridor outside her quarters, she saw various images pop up in the operations screens littered along the way. They varied, from the mildly erotic to the extremely explicit.  
  
Beka could feel herself becoming more and more aroused as she ran. Why the hell they played games like this she couldn't work out  
  
She enjoyed them though  
  
Eventually, she reached the doors separating her from Command. They were shut. She groaned in protest at having one more obstacle to overcome, and quickly entered the keycode that Dylan had given her, not expecting to work  
  
The doors slid open almost immediately, and Beka felt an iron grip grab her. Before her mind could process what was going on, she felt herself being pinned up against the now shut doors, with a cool mouth mashing with hers, and a slightly artificial tongue duelling with her own for dominance  
  
She opened her eyes, and stared into a pair of deep, dark pupils  
  
"I won", she said, smiling  
  
"I know" said Rommie, lifting her eyebrow in a move that Beka found unbearably cute. She also noticed for the record that Rommie was as naked as she was. "I was watching"  
  
"You were what!" Beka yelled in surprise, her muscles tensing against Rommie's robotic strength  
  
Rommie arched her eyebrow again, and lifted her head slightly in her classic 'what-have-I-done-now' innocent girl pose. "I bet you that you couldn't seduce Tyr. I never said that I wouldn't watch"  
  
Beka tried to get something out in response, but the words seemed to gag in her mouth  
  
"In fact, I found it a bit of a turn-on. Especially that bit where you nearly screamed my name"  
  
Beka shook her head in surprise. "How was that a turn-on?" she asked her girlfriend  
  
"That" Rommie replied, "was not the turn-on. What you did to stop the words getting out of your mouth was"  
  
"In a human, you would have probably caused massive pain"  
  
Beka just stared at her lover, open-mouthed. "How do I let you get away with this?"  
  
Rommie smiled, "Because you love me. And you are extremely aroused by my avatar"  
  
Beka's only reply was to stick her tongue out. Rommie smiled, and released her lover from her grip slowly, still pinning her to the door  
  
Beka gasped as the emergency security restraints lashed out, holding her hands, legs and neck to the cold steel. She fumed at Rommie, mostly trying to cover up her increasing wetness  
  
"And what" she said, in her best 'Trying-to-get-Harper-to-do-something' voice, "makes you think something like that. Hasn't it ever occurred to you that I could just be using you as a sex-toy?"  
  
"No" said Rommie, the mischievous half-smile still present on her lips. She reached out as gently tweaked Beka's left nipple. The freighter captain gasped  
  
"Your pulse is up by 40 beats a minute"  
  
Left breast licked. Another gasp and a moan  
  
"Your body's sweat glands are very active"  
  
Beka moaned as the avatar's tongue gently massaged her left nipple, and almost screamed as Rommie's teeth bit, ever so gently, into the nipple and the surrounding flesh  
  
She pulled back, watching Beka try to control her body, try to offer some resistance. But it was increasingly useless. The blonde's body withered in lust within the constraints, her eyes devouring every inch of the naked A.I  
  
"Your body heat is up by almost 45%"  
  
She treated the right breast to the same regime as the left. Rommie loved how responsive Beka was when you just licked her breasts.  
  
450 gigabytes of data on human sexuality was a wonderful gift to have  
  
"And". She paused as her fingers slowly rubbed Beka's outer lips. "And your vaginal fluids are virtually coating the immediate area around your thighs"  
  
She looked into Beka's eyes, and smiled. The blonde moaned back at her. "Please."  
  
As she went down on her lover, Rommie smiled. When would Beka ever learn? She won all the bets  
  
* OK, I may have missed the explanation. I went out for a Coke early on in the episode 


End file.
